biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Umberto Eco
Alessandria (Región de Piamonte) |Fecha de fallecimiento = | 19 de febrero de 2016 ( ) |Lugar de fallecimiento = | Milán }}Umberto Eco fue un profesor de semiótica, escritor, novelista y filósofo italiano. Nació el 5 de enero de 1932 en Alessandria (Región de Piamonte, Italia) y falleció el 19 de febrero de 2016 en Milán. Era Doctor honoris causa de varias universidades españolas, europeas e iberoamericanas. Es un intelectual imprescindible para entender la historia del siglo XX hasta el presente. Su primera novela de misterio establecido en el monasterio europeo del siglo 14, El nombre de la rosa, fue un gran éxito. Su segunda novela fue El péndulo de Foucault que algunos han considerado que tienen cierta similitud con El Código Da Vinci que antecede en varios años. Siguió a estas dos novelas con La isla del día de antes, Baudolino y La misteriosa llama de la Reina Loana. Sus novelas son conocidos por su erudición, sino que también ha publicado libros para niños y muchas obras de no ficción de uno de los cuales se titula La creencia y la incredulidad coautor con Mario Cardenal Martini. Obras Novelas * El nombre de la rosa ( 1980) * El péndulo de Foucault (1988) * La isla del día de antes (1994) * Baudolino (2000) * La misteriosa llama de la Reina Loana (2004) * El cementerio de Praga (2010) * Número cero (2015) Ensayos * El problema estético en Tomás de Aquino, 1956. * Arte y belleza en la estética medieval, 1959. * Obra abierta, 1962. * Diario mínimo, 1963. *''Apocalípticos e integrados'', 1964, estudio sobre la cultura popular y los medios de comunicación; Lumen, Barcelona, 1965. * Las poéticas de Joyce, 1965. * Apuntes para una semiología de las comunicaciones visuales (1967), incluido en La estructura ausente. * La definición del arte, 1968. * La estructura ausente, análisis de semiótica en edificaciones orientado al diseño arquitectónico; 1968. * Socialismo y consolación, Tusquets, Barcelona, 1970. * Las formas del contenido, 1971. * Il segno, 1973. * Las costumbres de casa (1973), incluido en La estrategia de la ilusión. * El beato de Liébana, 1973. * El espanto hecho muro, 1974. * Sociología contra psicoanálisis, Martínez Roca, Madrid, 1974. * Tratado de semiótica general, 1975, Lumen, Barcelona, 1977 (Quinta edición: 2000). * Introducción al estructuralismo, Alianza, Madrid, 1976. * El superhombre de masas, 1976. * Desde la periferia del imperio (1977) Incluido en La estrategia de la ilusión. * Cómo se hace una tesis, técnicas y procedimientos de investigación, estudio y escritura, 1977. * A semiotic Landscape. Panorama sémiotique. Proceedings of the Ist Congress of the International Association for Semiotic Studies, Den Haag, Paris, New York: Mouton (= Approaches to Semiotics, 29) (con Seymour Chatman y Jean-Marie Klinkenberg). * Lector in fabula. La cooperazione interpretativa nei testi narrativi, 1979 — Lector in fabula. La cooperación interpretativa en el texto narrativo, trd.: Ricardo Pochtar; Lumen, Barcelona, 1981. * Función y signo lingüístico: la semiótica de la arquitectura, 1980. * ''De Bibliotheca, 1981. * Siete años de deseo (1983), incluido en La estrategia de la ilusión. * Semiótica y filosofía del lenguaje, 1984. * De los espejos y otros ensayos, 1985. * Ensayos sobre 'El nombre de la rosa, Lumen, Barcelona, 1987. * El signo de los tres, Lumen, Barcelona, 1989. * El extraño caso de la Hanau 1609, 1990. * Los límites de la interpretación, 1990. * ''Segundo diario mínimo, 1992 recopilación de escritos breves; Lumen, Barcelona. * La búsqueda de la lengua perfecta, 1993. * Seis paseos por los bosques narrativos, 1994. * ¿En qué creen los que no creen?, diálogo epistolar sobre la ética con el cardenal Carlo Maria Martini, 1996. * Interpretación y sobreinterpretación, CUP, 1997. * Kant y el ornitorrinco, 1997. * Cinco escritos morales, 1997. * La estrategia de la ilusión, Lumen, Barcelona, 1999. * La bustina de Minerva, 2000. * Apostillas a 'El nombre de la rosa' y traducción de los textos latinos, Círculo de Lectores, Barcelona, 2000. * El redescubrimiento de América, Península, Barcelona, 2002. * Sobre literatura, Nuevas Ediciones de Bolsillo, Barcelona, 2005. * La historia de la belleza, Lumen, Barcelona, 2005 ISBN 84-264-1468-0 * La historia de la fealdad, Lumen, Barcelona, 2007. * A passo di gambero. Guerre calde e populismo mediático, 2006 — A paso de cangrejo: artículos, reflexiones y decepciones, 2000-2006, Debate, 2007 ISBN 978-84-8306-698-0 * Dire quasi la stessa cosa — Decir casi lo mismo. Experiencias de traducción, trd.: Helena Lozano Miralles; Lumen, Barcelona, 2008 ISBN 978-970-810-337-4 * El vértigo de las listas, Lumen, Barcelona, 2009. * Cultura y semiótica, Círculo de Bellas Artes, Madrid, 2009. * La nueva Edad Media, Alianza, Madrid, 2010. * Nadie acabará con los libros, con Jean Claude Carrière; Lumen, Barcelona, 2010. * Confesiones de un joven novelista, Lumen, Barcelona, 2011. * Construir al enemigo, selección de ensayos; Lumen, Barcelona, 2013. * Historia de las tierras y los lugares legendarios; Lumen, Barcelona, 2013. Categoría:Novelistas de Italia Categoría:Escritores de Italia